


【翻译】暴风雨前的寂静 Calm before the storm

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Movie: Terminator: Dark Fate, One Shot, Shameless Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 备受她们的战斗和对未来的恐惧的折磨，Dani在从未离开过她的女人的怀抱中找到了安慰。
Relationships: Grace & Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	【翻译】暴风雨前的寂静 Calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Calm before the storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236576) by [sliferthegaydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliferthegaydragon/pseuds/sliferthegaydragon). 

> 我只能假设这是剧场版删除的一个场景。我拒绝相信一部电影会有那么多的性张力，却没有至少一场床戏。  
（原作者说出了我的心声！！！）

Danielle Ramos还活着。短短几天，她却感觉自己已经活过了一生。为了保持领先，她们没有时间停下。生活在恐惧中，逃命，死亡追随着她们直到每一个角落。

现在终于平静了下来。夜幕笼罩着他们，是暴风雨前的平静。Dani希望她们能永远呆在Carl隐蔽的小屋里，逃避带来如此多痛苦的未来。

一切看起来都如此绝望，她怎么能够坚强起来呢？她已经失去了一切，再失去就会毁了她。她的哥哥，她的父亲。那些在终结者被毁掉的无辜百姓。Sarah。Grace。

她紧紧抓住阳台的木门廊，手指关节都变白了。

不，每天要活下去，不要后悔，不要回头。先从——

有人碰了碰她的肩膀，一阵恐慌从她的脊背上窜了下来。她慌乱地转过身，准备为自己的生命而战。她狠狠挥拳，但拳头在击中目标之前就被截住了。

平静的蓝眼睛凝视着她。

“哦，老天啊。”当Dani跌进Grace的怀抱时，恐惧变成了解脱。

“你没听到我叫你吗？我吓到你了，对不起。”

Dani抑住喉咙里的哭声，急忙擦掉眼泪，掩饰自己的软弱。她慌乱地抹了抹脸——不仅是脸颊，她整张脸都是湿的。

Dani仿佛回到了现实中，终于想起了自己身在何处。“哦。下雨了? ”

Grace皱起的眉头变得柔和起来，“我知道，”她轻轻地笑了。“我们进去吧，你会感冒的。”

Dani感觉到一只温暖的手按在她的背上，引着她回到温暖的小屋。她听到有人在身后轻轻地把门拉上，以免吵醒其他人。

“好吧，我去给你找些毛巾。”

Dani还没来得及反应，她就消失了。她感到骨子里有一丝寒意，于是拖着脚步走向炉火。她的思绪不断涌上心头，Dani终于注意到了自己湿透的衣服，终于记起了Grace说有关毛巾的事情。

Dani用冻僵了的手指仅剩的力气脱下了湿衣服。她把它们放在火堆旁烘干，就像她和Diego小时候在雨中玩耍后经常做的那样。

“**Diego****……**”炉火带走了思绪，Dani的心又开始滑回到黑暗之中。

“这是——哦……”

Dani转过身来，发现Grace脸红了，眼睛睁得大大的，拼命地把目光从Dani裸露的身体上移开。

“啊，对不起，Grace。谢谢。” Dani拿了毛巾，急忙裹上身子，避免更多尴尬。

她的反应是慢慢地点头，然后转向一边。“我应该回去看看——”

“留下来。”

充满迷惑的蓝眼睛与带着恳求的棕色眼睛相遇。

“现在我没法一个人待着，求你了。”

两个人相互凝视着，Dani感到自己的脸在深入骨髓的凝视下变得暖热起来。

“我……” Grace摇了摇头，淡淡地笑了， “你想我待多久我就待多久。”

Dani懒洋洋地用毛巾擦干头发，蜷缩在沙发靠垫上。Grace坐在她脚边的一张铺着毛毯的床上。她的保护者睡过觉吗？ 这是因为警惕，还是她人体增强的一部分？

Dani为自己表现出来的潜意识深深地吸了一口气。如果说Grace坚定保护她是有终结的的话，那也只是时间问题罢了。

她的思绪游荡在所有她经历过的伤害中，所有这些都指向了前方。那个女人所做的一切牺牲都只是为了保护Dani。

她的眼睛扫过Grace手臂上的伤疤，十字交叉消失在她潮湿的衬衫里，最终又出现在她光滑的脖颈上，钻进她短短的头发里。

Dani的胸口绷得紧紧的。她从沙发上滑到地板上的毯子堆里。

Grace把头转到一边看着她，向她的被监护人露出了温暖的微笑。

她的眼里流露出一种Dani无法辨认的神情。从她们第一次见面起，没有人像Grace那样看着她。

Dani倾身抚摸她胳膊上的伤疤，两人手指交缠。“疼吗？ ”

Grace的脸上闪过痛苦的神情。她深吸了一口气，慢慢地点了点头。“就像一千根滚烫的针。”

Dani紧紧抓住她的手，“很抱歉你得经历这些。”

“不必。” Grace伸手把Dani的头发拢到耳后，“再来一次我还会的。每一秒都是值得的。”

她把头靠在Grace的肩膀上，听着她的守护者平稳的呼吸。Dani所感受到的只有放松。她的心怦怦直跳——这次不是因为害怕，而是因为**某种东西**。

Grace眼中和触摸中的温柔。每次都是如此。Dani情不自禁地想起Grace强壮的双臂紧紧抱着她的时候，所有那些随意的触摸和渴望的目光。

“Grace... ... 在你的年代，我们是什么？”

那几乎不算是耳语，但她感觉到Grace急促的吸气声，还有她喉咙里的艰难吞咽。

Dani向后退开，而Grace不安地挪动身子竭力避免对上她的眼睛。

“我回来不是为了，为——”Dani用手指碰了碰Grace的下巴，把那双深蓝色的眼睛引向她。

“你回来是为了我的过去牺牲你的未来。不惜一切代价保护我。”

Grace打量着Dani的脸，小心翼翼地想越过边界进入新的领域。Dani凑得更近了，默默地寻求许可。

Grace紧闭双眼。她可以从嘴唇上感受到Dani火热的呼吸，这使得她脖子上的汗毛都竖了起来。

“你**就是**一切。” Grace低语，话音一落，她就感觉到Dani柔软的双唇落在了她的之上。

她们不再抗拒紧绷的张力，在混乱的亲吻中放松下来。开始缓慢而犹豫，接着更加急切，双手游走在彼此的身体上。

Dani不耐烦地拽着贴在Grace身上的 T恤，衣服一脱下来，她就把它扔到一边。她惊叹于滚烫肌肤的线条，白色的网状伤疤、凹陷和创伤。Grace目不转睛地低头看着那个小个子女人。

Dani慢慢地爬到Grace大腿上，两手饥渴地在她身下的身体上游走，向每一个起伏和伤疤致意。“你真完美。”

突然之间，她们无法靠得足够近。她们在地板上翻滚，蜷缩在毛绒毯子里，嘴唇相接。

Dani用一只胳膊把Grace钉在地板上，松开了她的毛巾。她潮湿的卷发扫下来，弄得Grace赤裸的胸口发痒。

她们享受着彼此，都跟随着自己的直觉，发现她们处于完美的同步之中。每一次接触和爱抚都瞬间让对方兴奋，使人宽慰。

Dani把头发撩到一边，从急切的亲吻中退开来。她俯视着Grace冻住的表情和僵硬的姿势。

“放开自己。” Dani笑了，殷勤地把Grace的手放在自己的腰上，滑上她的胸前。Dani享受着Grace轻柔的呻吟，亲吻着她的下巴，盘算着自己向下的计划。

期待太多了。当粉红色的舌头在她的乳头上蹭来蹭去的时候，Grace叫喊出声。Dani吮吸着，抚慰着，感觉到Grace的背拱了起来。Dani的嘴巴忙碌着，伸手摸到另一侧乳房，用手指慢慢划着圆圈按摩。

Grace扭动着身体，用一只手捂住嘴，克制自己的呻吟。看到她对情人产生的影响，Dani感到内心有一丝火花，令人兴奋。她变暗的眼睛愉悦地看着Grace销魂的表情。

“感官增强，”Grace吐息，“让一切都，啊——**非常刺激**。”

Dani感受到了那股热量，她决定继续这个试验。她用一只好奇的手滑过Grace平坦的腹部，溜进了腰带之下。

Grace的头突然抬起来，在Dani灵巧的手指开始弹奏起来后，她发出了一声喘息的呻吟，又一次把头向后仰了起来。

Dani浅浅碰了碰她的湿漉漉，慢慢地前后摆动着她的手指，在她最敏感的地方挑逗着。

由于无法忍受这残酷的游戏，Grace的臀部不由自主地扭动起来，恳求着接触。Dani靠着她的胸口笑了笑，巧妙地避免给Grace她最需要的。

Dani很享受她伴侣的反应，她的舌头一路舔过去，再次滑过她的乳尖。在这突如其来的感官刺激中，Grace的脑子里电光火石般的闪过什么东西。她猛地向上起身，粉碎了Dani居于控制局面的错觉，把两人上下翻了各个。

Grace用她的体重压住Dani，前臂撑在着她的脑袋两侧。Grace的臀部猛烈地抵着Dani的手指，两具身体扭动在一起，双唇相碰，用舌头互操着对方。

Dani那只空闲的手抓过Grace的背部，吞下了她爱人的叫喊，Grace的节奏变得飘忽了，整个身体都在快感中颤抖起来。

Grace完全崩离分析，筋疲力尽，气喘吁吁。Dani爱抚着让她平静下来，压在她身上的重量使她感到安慰。她抚慰地用手掠过着Grace汗湿的头发。

Grace仍陷于疲惫之中，她把脸从Dani光滑的胸口上抬起来，温柔地吻了吻她。两人享受着彼此平缓的呼吸和周围火焰的噼啪声。

在柔软之下，Dani吻中的热情和需要无处可藏。Grace的眼睛和她的相遇，明白了她那无声的恳求。她把注意力转回到她的臂膀上，在Dani的脖子上留下了一条湿漉漉的痕迹。

Grace仿佛在观察一场盛大的筵席，低头看着Dani赤裸的身躯，无法决定先尝试什么。

为了打消她的犹豫，Dani紧紧扣住她的脖子，把她拉进一个热情的吻里。在她身下，Dani把腿紧紧地缠绕在Grace强壮的大腿上，开始缓慢地扭动臀部。

她们的舌尖互相挑逗着，Grace在吻中微笑，轻轻地在她身上摇晃。

“等等。” Dani喘息着，停止了她充满渴求的动作，手指匆匆忙忙地解开Grace的牛仔裤，脱下它们。

所有的衣服都甩开了，Grace又倾身压在她的伴侣身上，她们赤裸的身躯在重新开始缓慢地律动中融为一体。

Dani的眼睛紧闭着，沐浴在热潮和欢愉之中。她们的身体一起律动着，Dani的双手游走，紧紧抓住她上方宽阔的肩膀。

“啊，用力……” Grace在她脖颈上吸吮着，对她的请求低声呻吟。

Grace一只手按在地板上，另一只手顺着Dani的大腿往上走。她钩住她的膝盖，使Dani的腿缠在自己腰上，遵循Dani的乞求倾身更加深入。

Dani晃了晃脑袋，发出一声呻吟，随意地喘着气。她的皮肤像着了火，她开始失去控制，慢慢地向着甜蜜的解脱靠近。Grace毫无预兆地在关键时刻退开，避开了仅仅瞬息之间就要到来的高潮。

Dani失去了两人间的接触而叫喊出声，狂乱而愤慨地看着她的情人。

Grace眼里闪着光，双唇贴上了Dani。

她的嘴唇勾勒出了Dani的身体，亲吻，噬咬，吞咽着她麦色皮肤的每一寸。她一路向下，舌头顺着Dani的肚脐往下滑，手掌则伸到大腿内侧——所有都集中在Dani需要被关照的地方。

Grace停下企图在她腿间啜饮的打算，让她灼热的呼吸挑逗着Dani两腿间的肿胀发红的双唇。

“求你……”

Grace最终顺从地低下头，用舌头碰了碰Dani的入口。她舔过证明Dani渴求的甜美证据，然后舌头拖过阴唇顶部，停在了顶点。

Dani抑制住了一声哭喊，把臀部顶在Grace的舌头上，感受到了舌头的温暖和纹路，颤抖着喘息。

她感到阴蒂受到了膨胀的压力使她紧绷了起来。她从来没有被这样唤起过，她情人嘴里那种简单的感知使她因需要而发狂。

Grace靠着她摇晃着，把脸埋得更深，贪婪地舔着，崇拜着，轻轻地吮吸着，与Dani的喘息和悸动协调一致。

Dani失去了对时空的概念，唯一重要的是她们两人。只有她们的身躯和令人难以置信的快乐的存在充满了她心中的每一个角落。

不管她意识到还是没有，Dani现在正在祈求。每一次呼吸都无法控制。

另一只手紧紧地抓住蜜色的头发，急不可耐。

Grace贴着她呻吟着，深深的震动正正荡过她的身体，把Dani推得更加靠近高潮的边缘。

随着一阵突然爆发的能量，Dani攥紧了拳头，紧绷起来，尖叫从喉咙里脱口冲出。Grace继续拨弄着她的快感，Dani冲向高潮，在潮头颤栗着放松，一直到最后的涟漪泛过完全吞没了她。

最终，Dani摔回毯子堆里，胸口沉重，心里充满了一种事后的舒缓。Grace清理干净，把Dani抱在了臂膀之中。

“你……”Dani的脑袋转过来，面对着Grace深蓝色眼睛的凝视，“ ... ... 真是太棒了。” 纯洁的吻强调着对她的赞美，“这也是增强的一部分吗？”

Grace的嘴唇上露出深情的微笑。“不是。只需要一点点天赋，加上丰富的想象力。”

两人因疲惫和高潮而头晕目眩，在温柔的亲吻之间共享着欢笑。

过了一会儿，Grace退开，深深地扫视着Dani的眼睛。她带着严肃的表情拨开Dani脸上的头发，压低声音低声说：“我爱你。”

“我——”Grace的手指放在她的嘴唇上，让她闭了嘴。

Grace又温柔地吻了吻她。“没关系。我从来不需要你有同样的感觉。”

Dani皱起眉，在毯子下面更加紧地抱住Grace的身体。“但是我确实爱你。我爱我所知道的Grace。”这些话悬在空中，Dani用手捧住她情人的脸，擦去Grace紧闭的双眼里流出来一滴泪。

Dani把Grace拉近，把头埋在她脖颈弯，把另一个吻落在了她的额头上。“不管发生什么。”

随着时间的流逝，白天和夜生活的疲劳开始慢慢地侵袭她们。她们在彼此的怀抱中纠缠在一起，对未来的紧张和恐惧似乎消逝了。

无论未来会怎样，现在都属于她们。


End file.
